The Soulmate Theory
by ccsmort
Summary: Story based on the tumblr post. Anyways enjoy (Oneshot)


**A/N: Just a little one shot inspired by the tumblr post. Anyways read on and enjoy! :)**

**The Soulmate Theory **

Every 5 years the Creator splits a soul into two and places them on earth. The reasoning to this is unknown but some say it creates a balance on the planet. Not every soul is blessed enough to meet their other half and often the journey can be described as torture. The feeling of missing something in your life is sometimes too unbearable for people. A timer is place on our left wrist, counting down to the moment we should meet our soulmate. The timer isn't a complete guarantee that you will meet your mate,sometimes it glitches and your system crashes.

I'm sprawled out on my bed as I stared at the digital clock imprinted on my left wrist counting down: **0 days, 21 hours, 3 minutes, 43 seconds. **The mere thought of meeting my soulmate in just a day both excited me and scared me at the same time. It was extremely rare for people at such a young age to meet their soul mates. But here I am staring at my wrist, thinking about who it could be. I couldn't sleep, excitement was racing through my body and my mind was running so fast even if i wanted it to stop I couldn't.

I see the sun peaking behind the mountains about to rise and braise everyone with another fresh day. But today won't just be just another day for me, today is the day I'm going to meet my soulmate. I looked back at my pale wrist: **0 days, 14 hours, 33 minutes, 4 seconds.**

"Better start preparing" I signed and pushed myself off my bed. There's was no use waiting and thinking more about this since I am going to see my mate tonight.

When I arrived at school, I was swarmed by a hoard of my friends, asking about my timer. "Are you excited?" I heard Quinn shout in my ear. I shrugged in response.

"How much time do you have left?" She questioned. I looked down at my wrist and read the numbers out loud:** 0 days, 12 hours, 21 minutes, 32 seconds. **

"OMG, that's like at…" Quinn stopped and tried to subtract and add the numbers together.

"That's 9 o'clock tonight" I said with a sigh. I wasn't trying to be rude but my nerves were getting to me.

I wandered away from my friends and straight to my first class, Calculus . I know that I am way to early, but I just needed to get away from them. As i walked into the room, there sat a girl at the front of the class. She neatly arranged her books and place her calculator adjacent from her pencils.

When the door closed, the brunette's head snapped up and stared at me. I gave the girl a weak smile and walked to the back of the class,where my spot is at.

That girl is Santana Lopez, she's one of the geeks that hangs out with the glee club. I never had any interaction with her except for short glances across the hall when she gets slushied. I looked back at Santana as she resumed to take out her water bottle. I decided to do the same and took out my math book.

I reached into my bag and realised that I forgot my pencil case. I groaned and rested my head on the desk for a second. Why of all days do I have to forget my stuff. I lifted myself from my spot and walked towards Santana. I tapped her on the shoulders and she immediately turned her attention to me.

"Umm. Can I please borrow a pencil?" I asked awkwardly

"Sure" She said as she franticly reached for one of the three pencils placed neatly on the right side of the table. She handed the pink pencil with unicorn pictures printed on it to me.

"Thanks!" I said excitedly "I love unicorns!"

"It's my sister's…" Santana replied.

I shrugged and went back to my spot and soon enough the teacher walked in with the rest of the class.

Soon all I could hear was the mumbling of the students as the teacher blabbed about how you switch the x to the other side of the equal sign. I gazed at the clock and stared at the ticking hand.

"10 more minutes" I muttered to myself.

—-

I waited silently at the park down the road from my house, swinging on the kids playground. I was beyond nervous, my hands were shaking.

**0 days, 0 hours, 2 minutes, 13 seconds**

What if my soulmate doesn't show up? What if he or she doesn't even exist and my timer broke?Holy crap! I would have to live alone for the rest of her life. Well I guess I better stock up on cat food and litter. Good bye social life. It was then when I heard a beeping sound.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The green light on my wrist blinked through my sweater. I didn't even realised that two minutes have 's time. I stopped the swing and walked to a near by pond.

A few seconds past and no one was here, I was all alone. I was trying to keep the salty tears in but hot tears started falling freely down my cheeks. My timer was broken. No one would every love me.

I heard a moving in the bush.

"Oh My Gosh! I'm going to die" I cried "I'm gonna get fucking killed by a bush man "

I turned to the moving bush and pulled out the only thing that was closet to a weapon.

A pink unicorn pencil

I pointed the sharp end of the pencil at the bush and took a deep breath. It's now or never I thought. Just as I was about to charge at the bush a figure appeared.

My heart stopped. It was Santana

"What are you doing here?" I said confusedly

"Surprise"

"What?" I replied

Santana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm your soulmate."

I was speechless. I have a soulmate, not just anyone but a gorgeous brunette standing in front of me.

"Sorry" Santana mumbled nearly at the verge of crying.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry, I know you weren't expecting me."

I snapped my attention to her. We were looking at each other in the eyes. "No,no don't be sorry. You are more than enough."

"But I kn-"

She stopped mid sentence as I stepped towards her. Our face were merely a inch away.

"I believe this is yours." I said as I handed the unicorn pencil to her.


End file.
